Menjauh
by Bandana Merah
Summary: Reedit-genre/ No Happy ending/Andai pemuda itu memaafkannya, tetap saja tak mampu menutupi apa yang telah terjadi dan tak akan mengembalikan persahabatannya pada kondisi semula./sasunaruday-6Juli/Telat banget-gomen/slight : sasusaku/read


Langit malam berwarna hitam pekat. Tak ada bintang. Tak ada bulan. Kemana pun kepala ini berputar tetap saja lagi-lagi mata _shapphire_ itu tak menemukan benda langit yang bersinar itu. Hatinya mengeluh. Sepi. Perasaan yang menyendiri yang tak diinginkannya. Berkali-kali ia bepikir andai saja ada orang itu disampingnya tentu hal ini tak terjadi.

Ha~ahh, sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya yang tipis.

'Seharusnya aku tak mengatakan hal itu,' batin pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu. Namun apa daya. Nasi sudah jadi bubur. Apa pun yang ia lakukan tak akan mengubah apapun yang telah terjadi. Andai pemuda itu memaafkannya, tetap saja tak mampu menutupi apa yang telah terjadi dan tak akan mengembalikan persahabatannya pada kondisi semula.

"Ne..., sepertinya aku telah membuat kesalahan terbesar," gumamnya. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajah. Kemudian tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir melewati sela-sela jarinya.

* * *

**Menjauh**

**Naruto (c) ****Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Pagi semua," sapa Naruto ceria. Ia berlari memasuki kuliah umum Bahasa Inggris.

"Pagi, Naru-_chan_," jawab Hinata tersenyum kecil di tempat duduknya.

"Tumben datang pagi," ledek Sakura yang berdiri disebelah bangku Hinata. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah diktat tebal. "Assalamu'alaikum dong!"

"Ehh, iya iya. Assaalamu'alaikum," ucap Naruto singkat dengan cengiran dipipinya,

"Lah nggak ikhlas gitu," omel Sakura. Matanya melirik Naruto cepat kemudian menengus.

"Sudah-sudah Sakura-_chan_.. Kakashi sensei sudah datang tuh. Ayo duduk!"

"Umm, ya Hinata-_chan_...," Sakura mengambil tempat duduk disebelah gadis berkerudung ungu muda.

"Dobe, kau juga duduklah. Kau menghalangi pandanganku ke proyektor," ucap Sasuke sadis. Matanya menatap tak suka Naruto.

"Ah iya, maaf Teme. Nggak Sakuke, nggak Sakura, semuanya tukang omel. Payah!...Dasar soulmate," keluh pemuda berambut secerah mentari itu. Dibibirnya tak lepas sebuah senyum.

* * *

/sasunarudays/

* * *

"_Nee_ Sasuke, dari tadi kau melihat Sakura terus. Ada apa?" bisik Naruto pelan. Matanya masih fokus menatap proyektor. Sesekali tangannya mencatat hal-hal yang dianggap penting.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai membalik halaman-halaman diktat yang tebalnya menandingi kamus Bahasa Inggris _Hasan Sadili_.

"Kau suka? Dia _jilbabers_ lho.. yah walau rada nyablak begitu." Sebuah kerlingan dari mata _sapphire_ membuat biji _onyx_ membulat sempurna walau hanya sekejap.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. Sasuke memang dari organisasi yang sama dengan Sakura. Bernuansa islami. Ia dan Sakura hanya bertemu di kuliah umum, begitu pula dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Walaupun satu kampus tapi dengan segunung kegiatan di jurusan dan fakultas membuat waktu bertemu kami berempat sangat jarang.

Sasuke diam tak membalas perkatan Naruto. Kenyataan yang tak diketahui Naruto adalah ia dan Sakura satu organisasi. Tapi mereka berada pada departemen yang berbeda sehingga jarang bertemu kecuali di syuro akbar. Tujuan ia masuk ke organisasi awalnya adalah untuk mendekati Sakura. Setelah beberapa waktu entah mengapa tujuannya itu berubah walau perasaannya kepada Sakura belum berubah. Perasaan yang bisa dibilang lebih terkondisikan berkat tausiyah-tausiyah dari mentor-mentor dan para ustad.

Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto. Sahabat kentalnya itu tak tahu sama sekali ia memasuki organisasi yang sama dengan Sakura. Yang pemuda itu tahu ia sering pergi ke mesjid utama di kampusnya. Naruto tak pernah mempertanyakannya dan ia pun tak ingin menceritakan setiap kegiatan pribadinya pada Naruto walaupun mereka sahabat sejak kecil.

Sejak awal mereka sudah saling menghargai privasi masing-masing.

* * *

/sasunarudays/

* * *

Sasuke, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini menjadi orang yang berbeda. Setelah bersamanya sejak kecil, yang sedikit-demi sedikit perubahan sikap yang agak menutup diri, tempramen menjadi lebih lembut dan lebih sabar. Naruto merasa Sasuke mulai menjauhinya. Dan ia tak suka hal itu.

Telah lama Naruto memendam sebuah perasaan yang entah apa. Ia pun tak yakin. Tapi setiap Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, hatinya sakit.

Saat berumur sembilan tahun, awal Naruto bertemu dengan si bungsu Uchiha, Sasuke memiliki sifat yang berbeda dengan anak-anak seusianya. Hal ini mungkin disebabkan oleh telah meninggalnya kedua orang tuanya. Yah, mereka berdua telah sama-sama yatim piatu. Tapi untuk kasus Sasuke, cara ia kehilangan kedua orang tua terlalu sulit untuk kenang. Kedua orang tuanya dibunuh oleh gerombolan perampok yang merampas habis semua barang-barang berharga yang ada dirumahnya. Peristiwa itu terjadi sangat cepat dan sejak kejadian itu Sasuke yang periang menjadi pendiam, lebih suka menyendiri dan mudah marah.

Dan Naruto, yang juga yatim piatu, menjadi satu-satunya teman bagi Sasuke.

* * *

/sasunaruday/

* * *

"Teme, kau ada kegiatan nanti? Lama tak jalan-jalan keluar. Terakhir kali semester lalu," ucap pemuda bersurai kuning memulai pembicaraan. Tak sengaja Naruto menemukan _sahabat_nya, sang rambut raven di perpustakaan utama kampus mereka. Langsung saja ia menduduki bangku yang ada dihadapan Sasuke tanpa izin.

Sasuke menoleh, "Kapan?" lalu mata onyx itu kembali menekuni buku yng telah ia baca sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Minggu ini," jawab Naruto. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk meja.

"Emmm," Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Bisa. Jam 1 siang. Paginya aku ada pertemuan."

"Kau tahu, teme. Akhir-akhir ini, kau selalu sibuk." Naruto menarik buku yang dibaca Sasuke. Merasa si buku lebih menarik perhatian orang yang ada dihadapannya. Ia tak suka diacuhkan lebih jauh lagi.

Wajah yang putih pucat itu menyiratkan ketidaksukaan. Sasuke tak pernah senang bila kesenangannya membaca buku diganggu. "Yah, begitulah."

"Dan kau semakin, ah bagaimana aku menyebutnya, ya? Kau berubah teme." Mata _shappire_ itu mencoba menyusup ke biji-biji _onyx_. Berusaha mengerti.

"Aku? Berubah?" Sasuke menarik kembali bukunya dan menyelipkan sehelai pembatas diantara halaman buku sebelum menutupnya. Ia tidak suka melipat buku karena menurutnya akan merusak kertas. Dasar maniak buku, batin Naruto. Setelah buku itu diselipkan diantara buku-buku lain yang ada dikeranjang buku yang sepertinya akan dipinjam, mata _onyx_ itu mencoba fokus pada pemuda yang kini duduk dihadapannya.

"Ya." Sebuah dengusan terdengar. Marahkah? Entahlah, Naruto sendiri tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan.

"Semakin baik atau semakin buruk?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

Hening. Entah apa yang dipikirkan sahabat kecilnya. Naruto tak pernah seperti ini tanpa ada sebab.

"Entahlah. Kau jadi lebih terbuka. Lebih mudah senyum. Kau aneh teme," keluh Naruto. Matanya tak menatap ke mata Sasuke saat ia mengatakannya. Pertanda ia, ehm tersaingi. Cemburu. Satu hal yang pasti, ia tak suka pemuda berkulit pucat ini tersenyum selain padanya.

"Jadi sepertinya aku menjadi lebih baik begitu?" tanya Sasuke memastikan. Matanya mencari-cari kejujuran dalam setiap gerakan Naruto.

"Yah, sepertinya." Walau tak rela, Naruto pun mengakui perubahannya berubah kearah yang lebih baik.

"Alhamdulillah kalau begitu." Sasuke menarik nafas lega.

"Dan lebih... ehm agamis," sambung Naruto. Sekilas biji onyx itu membulat sempurna kemudian menutup.

Sebuah lengkungan tergurat dibibir tipis Sasuke. Ia hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto. Senyum tulus. Bukan senyum meremehkan ataupun senyuman licik.

"Aku masih ada kegiatan lagi." Sasuke melirik Naruto sepintas. "Kalau kau senggang, kau boleh ikut denganku."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan ke disini dulu. Ada buku yang perlu kucari."

"Baiklah, aku ke luar duluan. _Jaa_."

"Jangan lupa hari minggu jam satu siang di tempat biasa. Jangan telat!"

Sebuah senyum tipis terukir dan Sasuke segera berlalu bersama keranjang bukunya. Naruto menatap punggung sang sahabat dalam diam. Sahabat yang telah bersamanya sejak kecil. Dan sahabat yang telah menyisipkan sebuah perasaan aneh padanya.

'Dan aku tak suka perubahan itu, Sasuke!" batin pemuda bermata _shappire_ itu.

* * *

/Sasunarudays/

* * *

"_Game center_?" dua buah kata itu meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. Matanya menatap tak percaya sahabat yang ada disampingnya.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kau tak suka?" tanya Naruto. Matanya menyipit menatap balik Sasuke.

"Bu-bukan begitu," jawab Sasuke. Keningnya membentuk beberapa lipatan tanda berpikir keras. _Inner_-nya terlalu bingung untuk memilih untuk ikut atau menolak.

Naruto yang mencium gelagat buruk dari Sasuke akan menolak langsung berkata, "Teme, bukankah kita telah lama tak kesini bersama? Jangan katakan kau tak mau masuk."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dan pintu game center bergantian. Wajahnya stoicnya menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. Inilah hal lain yang tidak disukai Naruto, Sasuke mulai menjauhi tempat-tempat yang dikategorikan agak negatif.

"Aku...," Ucapan Sasuke . Tangan kanannya ditarik Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam area _game center_.

"Aku tidak menerima kata tidak, teme. Hari ini kau _untuk__**ku**_!" ucap Naruto menekankan kata terakhirnya. Ia pun bisa egois untuk hal ini.

Sasuke terkejut kemudian menghela nafas. Tak ada salahnya ia ikut masuk. Sudah lam ia tak bermain bersama Naruto. Akhir-akhir ini ia semakin disibukkan oleh kegiatan diorganisasinya. 'Hari ini kau untukku? Yah Naruto, hari ini aku untukmu." Seulas senyum terpampang dibibir Sasuke tanpa diketahui Naruto.

* * *

/Sasunarudays/

* * *

Sasuke terduduk lelah dibangku taman. Seharian ia menemani Naruto. Dari game center mereka langsung ke _Theme_ _Park_. Menaiki beragai macam wahana permainan. Jujur saja ia merasa lelah. Tak ada waktu beristirahat kecuali waktu sholat. Benar-benar melelahkan.

Sesaat Sasuke termenung. Ingatannya terlempar pada saat sebelum kuliah. Saat hanya ada Naruto sebagai teman, sahabatnya. Saat ia belum mau membuka diri untuk sebuah pertemanan. Naruto selalu mengajaknya ke dua tempat ini. Tempat yang benar-benar mampu membuang semua emosinya dikala sedih ataupun marah, dan naruto selalu mengetahui kapan ia dalam kondisi itu. Benar-benar sahabat yang mengerti segala sesuatu tentangnya.

Sejak kuliah, ia mulai bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Sebuah simfoni yang indah telah membawanya ke sebuah cahaya. Ia patut mensyukuri hidayah itu, karena belum tentu semua orang bisa mendapatkannya. Benar, sejak kuliah ia mulai menjauhi area-area yang menurutnya negatif. Selain itu intenstas pertemuannya dengan Naruto yang kurang membuat dirinya dan Naruto menjauh.

"Teme, kau melamun?" Sebuah gelas minuman menempel di kulit tipis Sasuke memberi sensasi dingin.

"Hn? Sedikit kenangan masa lalu." Tangannya meraih gelas yang menempel dipipinya.

"Itu belum terlalu lama, teme. Baru setahun," tekan Naruto. "Kau mengatakannya seolah-olah kita adalah orang yang tak bertemu bertahun-tahun."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke pelan. Matanya menatap langit sore.

Naruto menatap Sasuke. Wajah yang selalu menghiasi hari-harinya sejak kecil. Walau ia memiliki banyak teman, hanya Sasuke yang benar-benar mengerti dirinya.

"_Suki_." Sebuah kata yang tak disangka-sangka terucap dari bibir merah muda itu.

"Eh, apa?" Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto yang sedang berdiri lebih jelas. Sinar matahari sore membuat silau matanya sehngga ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Naruto.

"_Sukidayo_. Sasuke, _ore wa sukidayo_!" ulang Naruto. Suara yang cukup bisa didengar oleh mereka berdua. Ada getar disitu. Yah, seluruh tubuh Naruto gemetar dan dilihat jelas oleh mata Sasuke walau silau matahari sore menghalangi.

Sasuke membeku. Gelas yang baru saja dipegangnya terjatuh dan tumpah. Seluruh sendi-sendinya serasa tak bisa digerakkan, termasuk tangannya. Kepalanya tak mampu bekerja dengan benar.

"Ah, aku menjatuhkan minumannya. Maaf." Sasuke menunduk dan mengambil gelas kosong itu. Tangannya mencengkram erat gelas hingga remuk dan membuangnya ke tong sampah yang tak jauh dari situ.

Naruto diam memperhatikan. Ia tak beranjak dari tempat berdirinya tadi. "Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Aku pulang duluan."

Tak ada respon.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia terlalu takut menunggu jawaban.

Satu langkah.

Tiga langkah.

Lima langkah.

Sepuluh langkah.

Tidak ada suara. Tidak ada yang menghentikannya. Dan mata itu dialiri air mata.

* * *

/sasunarudays/

* * *

"Tidak ada kuliah umum lagi semester ini," gumam pemuda bersurai kuning. Matanya menatap lembar mata kuliah yang ia ambil hari ini. Semua mata kulah umum telah ia ambil dua semester lalu sehingga ia hanya mengambil semua mata kuiah inti sekarang. Memasuki ruang kuliah, tak menemukan dimanapun pemuda yang selalu memakai pakaian beraroma gelap. Tentu saja. Mereka berbeda jurusan, bahkan berbeda fakultas.

Dua bulan. Sungguh sebuah waktu yang sangat lama. Tak bertemu dengan wajah dengannya. Tak mendengar suara baritonnya yang ketus. Aku sungguh merindukannya.

"Dobe?" Sebuah suara bariton yang kukenal terdengar dari belakang. Telah berapa lama aku tak mendengar suara ini? Suara yang membuat hatiku merasa gundah. Dan dia memanggilku?

"Teme?" Aku menoleh kebelakang. Sasuke. Itu kau? Sungguh aku merindukanmu. Dan ada apa dengan senyum itu? Apakah artinya kau tak membenciku?

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana liburanmu?" tanya Sasuke panjang. Tak biasanya. Oh ada apa ini? Dia berbicara seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi. Dan senyum itu. Lagi-lagi senyum itu tak lepas dari bibirnya. Walau hanya sebuah senyuman yang samar, entah mengapa hatiku merasa gundah.

"A-aku baik," jawabku. Apa-apaan ini? Aku gugup. Ini tidak benar. "Aku ke Suna, ketempat sepupuku. Gaara mengajakku menginap disana." Bagus. Aku bisa berbicara lancar. Namun aku tak bisa menatap matanya.

"Ah.. pantas saja rumahmu selalu terlihat sepi. Telfon genggammu tak bisa dihubungi, kau ganti nomor?" tanya pemuda dihadapanku. Hem, bagaimana aku bisa menghadapimu setelah kejadian itu. Tentu saja aku malu.

"Ya," jawabku sembari mengangguk. "Ada apa, teme? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting hingga kau mencariku?"

Dia sedikit terlonjak, seperti teringat sesuatu. Ia kemudian membuka tas punggungnya dan mengelurkan sebuah kertas berwarna biru dan merah muda bermotif bunga sakura. Sebuah kertas undangankah? Dari siapa?

"Datanglah, Naruto." Sasuke menatapku tak berkedip sambil mengulurkan kertas itu. Dia kini memanggil namaku setelah tadi memanggilku 'dobe'.

Ada apa?

Ada apa?

Ada apa?

Hatiku bergemuruh kencang. Sebuah perasaan buruk menimpaku bertubi-tubi. Sasuke, apa arti semua ini?

/Sasunarudays/

Ia menerima kertas itu dengan tangan yang gemetar. Entah mengapa matanya menyiratkan kepedihan. Bahkan ia belum membuka undangan yang kuberikan. Matanya yang menatapku kemudian beralih menatap kertas itu.

"Teme... Kau dan Sakura-chan? Menikah?" suaranya terdengar serak. Matanya menyipit bergantian melihatku dan undangan itu. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Naruto, aku dan Sakura dalam organisasi yang sama setahun ini," ungkapku memulai. Wajahnya menegang. Ia pasti terkejut baru mengetahui fakta itu. "Aku menyukai Sakura sejak SMA, kau tahu itu, kan? Walau aku tak pernah menyatakannya dengan jelas, aku tahu kau tahu itu." Pemuda berambut kuning dihadapanku membuang wajahnya menatap jendela.

"Aku hanya menatapnya dari jauh, dan mulai melihat perubahan dari dirinya. Wajahnya cantik saat tak memakai jilbab dan ia sangat terkenal waktu itu. Kau ingat Naruto, saat MOS SMA dia menjadi incaran kakak kelas?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Dan dia mulai mengenakan kerudung beberapa bulan kemudian yang membuat semua kakak kelas yang mengincarnya berguguran satu per satu. Ia memasuki organisasi islam kemudian. Selang berapa lama kerudungnya semakin panjang hingga menutupi lengannya. Anak-anak disekolah tak lagi mengincarnya terang-terangan namun diam-diam. Ia semakin terlihat, entahlah _berbeda_," lanjut Naruto tanpa menatapku. Yah, aku tahu. Kami bertiga sekolah di sekolah yang sam sejak SMA namun tak pernah sekelas. Walaupun aku sejurusan dengasn Sakura, sama-sama IPA dan Naruto IPS, tetap saja aku hanya bisa menatap Sakura dari jauh karena takdir tak pernah mengizinkanku untuk sekelas dengannya.

"Saat aku tahu kita kuliah di universitas yang sama, aku mencari tahu tentangnya. Termasuk organisasi yang ia masuki." Naruto menatapku tak percaya.

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini teme, kepadaku?" Ia mengucapkan hal itu seolah menuduhku. "Kau...!"

"Aku sama seperti meraka?" tanyaku memotong ucapannya. Ia membuang muka. "Aku tahu. Niat awalku tak baik awalnya. Namun lama-kelamaan aku merasa sesuatu menyentuh hatiku. Tak hanya rupanya. Sesuatu yang ada didalam hatinya. Ia berbeda dengan gadis-gadis biasa. Dia sangat giat dalam organisasi. Dia penghafal Al-qur'an. Dia menakjubkan Naruto!"

Mata Naruto membulat saat aku mangatakan hal itu. Aku tak peduli dengan ekspresiku saat mengatakannya.

"Wanita sholehah hanya untuk pria sholeh. Aku diberitahu hal itu. Kau tahu Naruto, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menjadi apa yang wanita sholeh harapkan. Seorang pria yang mampu menjadi imamnya. Awalnya aku merasa berat dan terpaksa, namun ama kelamaan aku meraakan keindahan tiada tara. Mungkin kau merasakan aku mulai menjauhi hal-hal negatif, yah itu merupakan bagian perubahan dari diriku."

Naruto dan aku terdiam. Suasana lorong pun menjadi begitu hening.

"Aku melamarnya saat liburan kemaren. Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu, tapi kau tak bisa dihubungi."

Naruto menghela nafas berkali-kali.

"Aku... aku tahu kau akan menolakku Sasuke. Maafkan perasaanku yang salah ini. Aku tak bermaksud...," ucapannya terpotong ketika kedua tanganku menyentuh bahunya.

"Apapun yang terjadi kau sahabatku, Naruto. Kau orang pertama yang selalu ada untukku. Sahabat yang tak lelah dengan semua sikapku! Dan aku pun adalah sahabatmu. Selamanya hingga ajal memisahkan kita."

Naruto tertunduk. Kulihat ada air mata yang mengalir diwajahnya.

"Ya.., sahabat selamanya," ucapnya lirih.

* * *

.

.

* * *

OMAKE

* * *

.

.

* * *

Arigatou for reading

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan.

..Ditunggu reviewnya..


End file.
